


Wings

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mayvin - Freeform, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's exhausted after a long day of working, to make things worse he hasn't seen his boyfriends all day. He just hopes to go home and cuddle with his boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

To say that Ray was tired was an understatement. He was exhausted after running around the lot all day in the Texas heat. It seemed like he only got a few seconds to relax before he was being called away by someone else for help with some game of some sort or some other nonsensical job that he hoped he was getting paid extra for. 

The worst part was that he hadn't seen his boyfriends at all, excluding their morning at home in their apartment and on the way to work. If he did see them he didn't get the chance to talk before he was pulled away by someone else.  

Another reason for his pain was the pair of golden feathered wings that came from his back. He just wanted to go home, let his wings out of the binders and sleep with his boyfriends' calming presences. It sucked just that because some of the employees at Roosterteeth could be such arseholes to the employees who had wings or were in a relationship with someone who did, he had to wear binders and go through insufferable pain everyday just so he could do the job he loved with the people he loved. 

A pained sigh left him, catching the attention of Lindsay, his boyfriend Michael's ex. He didn't hold anything against the woman, caring too much about everyone to be a dick for something that was in the past and irrelevant. 

"Dude, Ray, just go home. You look exhausted and I know they must hurt." She said, looking at him. Like the Puerto Rican New Yorker, Lindsay Tuggey had wings. Hers however were a light pinkish-red colour, one of the most interesting colours Ray had seen so far. 

"Alright. Thanks, Linds." He yawned and pushed his glasses up, rubbing his eyes. He got up from the chair he was sitting on before he headed back to the office. 

What surprise him most when he returned was the lack of screaming from both his New Jersey Rage Quiter and his British klutz. He pushed open the door with a yawn and Geoff, his boss looked up at him.

"They left about an hour ago but they packed all your stuff and asked me to drive you home." He said, picking up his keys from beside the empty mug on his desk.

Ray nodded silently and grabbed his bag from his chair before waiting for the older man to be ready. He shouldered it tiredly and closed his eyes for a moment, listening to the clicking and tapping of Jack editing a video for Monday.

He opened his eyes again when a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up at Geoff as the other man nudged him lightly towards the door. He turned and moved to the door, yawning softly.

He followed Geoff out to the car and sighed softly as he sat down in the passenger seat. He closed his eyes for what seemed like a moment but the next thing he knew, Geoff was shaking him awake.

Before they got together, the three of them had lived in three different apartments; Ray and Michael in the same building but different floors and Gavin lived with Geoff. Now they all live together in a bigger apartment that's still quite close to the office, though not as close as the one Ray lived in before which was just across the street.

"Go rest, Ray." The tattooed man told him and helped him out of the car. Ray nodded sleepily and rubbed his eyes, reminding the older man of his young daughter.

"Thanks Geoff." The Hispanic mumbled and shouldered his bag before waving and heading inside the building. 

Ray climbed the stairs, too tired to wait for the elevator to come down from the top. He went up to the fourth floor and pushed the door open before stepping out into the dimly lit hallway. He yawned softly and walked down the hall to apartment four-thirteen. He groaned when he tried the door and it was locked. They didn't usually lock it when they were home, unless they were sleeping. He grabbed his keys from his side and unlocked the door before heading inside. No lights were on when he stepped inside, at least not that he could see from the from hall. 

"Gav? Mike?" He called as he put his bag down by the door, set his keys on the small table near the door and kicked off his shoes. 

When he didn't get an answer, he frowned and tried again. "Gavin? Michael?" He stepped farther inside and looked around. That's when he noticed the faint light coming from their bedroom. He moved towards the room, practically asleep on his feet.

He pushed the door open wider and couldn't keep the smile off his face at the sight before him. 

Gavin was sprawled across the bed, asleep, with his head in Michael's lap as the older man petted his hair.

"He tried to stay awake." Michael murmured as he looked up at Ray from where he was sitting. "He really tried but he's exhausted." 

"That's okay, just let him sleep. He hasn't been sleeping well lately, so any sleep he gets is good." Ray murmured, tugging his tee-shirt off over his head before dropping it in the laundry. 

"Come here." Michael murmured and motioned him over, knowing how hard it was for Ray to get the binders off on his own.

Ray stepped over, turning so Michael could get the binders undone. Michael carefully undid the snaps and pushed the tight material off his boyfriend's shoulders. He'd hoped to have done it without waking their British idiot but that wasn't happening because Gavin opened his eyes sleepily as soon as Michael had moved. 

"Ray?" The tallest mumbled and shifted around, moving to look at him. "Hi." He whispered and held his arms out to the Hispanic. 

Ray smiled and sat next to Michael on the bed with his wings stretched out. "Hello, our little creeper." He cooed and petted the unruly hair. He smiled at the dark blush that covered their tanned boyfriend. No matter how many times they called him that, Gavin still got flustered and flushed like a teenage girl. 

Ray yawned again, for probably the ninth or tenth time in the past ten minutes, causing Michael and Gavin to both sigh before dragging their boyfriend down so they were laying down instead of sitting. 

"Time for sleep, our prickly rose." Gavin and Michael chimed, rubbing some part of Ray's torso to sooth him. They smiled at Ray and he just sighed, wrapping his arms and wings around them.

They cuddled up to each other and closed their eyes. Ray hugged his boyfriends close and smiled. He could get used to this. He felt a light kiss to his cheek and turned towards Gavin before kissing the older man's forehead.

"Goodnight, loves." Gavin murmured and nuzzled him. 

"Goodnight, Gavin." Michael and Ray chorused before they all fell asleep. 


End file.
